wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloam Strikers
The Gloam Strikers are a specialist Chapter created during the 25th Founding, circa 405.M39. Though they hail from unknown lineage, they believe themselves to be a Successor Chapter of the mysterious Sons of Antaeus, who were created during the 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed' Founding. Like their supposed genetic forebears, the Gloam Strikers are unusually large and robust physical specimens, even amongst their already superhuman kind - capable of surviving wounds and physical injuries that would kill even other Astartes. In battle, they deploy as a small strike force Chapter that specialises in extended period assault operations, harsh environmental warfare and combat field engineering. Chapter History The Founding The Gloam Strikers were founded in the ill-fated 21st Founding, to so-called 'Cursed' Founding, in the year 405.M39, from the cooperation of Arnisian religious figures such as Missionary-Priest Jacobus and Planetary Governor and King of Arn Artax Hellgrim with shadowy Astartes that once guarded an Imperial Expeditionary Fleet. The Gloam Strikers are a small strike force chapter specializing in extended period assault operations, harsh environmental warfare, and combat field engineering. Both the marines and neophytes of the chapter are constantly growing to be self reliant and extremely handy at salvaging old equipment from any and all places on the battlefield to complete the missions given to them, including in the way of repair, mechanization, and survival in hostile environments, the chapter is proud to show their brazen and haughty heraldry on their armor, consisting of gold armor trim on their pauldrons, gray and green armor, with black segments along their bellies and legs, a cream colored left knee pad displaying their assigned squad number, and right knee pad displaying their company number. The Gloam Strikers consist of only a little over one hundred brothers, separated into two small “Nomad Companies.” Each Nomad Company is divided into ten “platoons” of ten brothers, each platoon divided into two acute squads of five or six men each. Due to such a lack of manpower, battle brothers across the galaxy are expected to be able to handle themselves valiantly for, in instances of extremity, centuries without assistance, contact, or communication from not only head quarters back on Arn, the Gloam Striker’s home planet, but from the Imperium itself. Each platoon commander, or Captain Minor, is given some degree of autonomy over the direction and ordering of his platoon when on campaign, and as a result, these platoons have become mixed weapons groups each fitting the needs for the task the platoon has completed the most of, or is most able to execute perfectly. The Gloam Strikers are far and away, displaced to Arn, which is in the far North West of the Halo Stars, past Segmentum Pacificus. This combined with their chapter’s low population has garnered them a lesser position within the ranks of the galactic chapters, and as such they are one of the least known, they whose glory is sung by their mouths alone. Generally they are poor and struggle often to arm and fund their operations throughout the Imperium when under duress and maximum operation pressure, this however does not keep them from achieving much with the little manpower and supplies given to them. Their reputation is little spoken of within the mindless vastness of the milky way galaxy, but when they are in battle with their cousins from other chapters, their bravery is not questioned, nor is their ability to fashion a bomb from scrap and promethium. Being used to losing contact for long periods of time, in the far and away displaced areas of the imperium and beyond, where all manner of unknown traitor strongholds, undocumented xenos forces, celestial terrors, and warp entities lay waiting to devour all those who seek them, the Gloam Strikers have developed a quiet and firm attitude. Additionally, they have grown within their chapter culture, strong bonds of brotherhood with their superiors and commanding officers within their platoons, leading to seeing them as fatherly figures and in cases, bonding to them in familial ties, because Gloam Strikers are not allowed to see their families once they are recruited, and their minds and memories are wiped completely clean of their past lives. Each platoon operates either conjointly or separately amongst themselves on planets and operations alike, and character of their bonds, from brother to captain to their chapter master and chapter enforcer is often described to be like the bond between grandfather to father to son, and it is oft the case for superiors to write wills gifting relics as hand me-downs or as inherited objects of power to their chosen brothers. Objects such as swords and even skull bolts are passed down from captain to sergeant to brother. The marines in training evolve to accept loneliness over their centuries of training and this morose existence has gradually crafted the chapter to have many instabilities in operating with other imperial forces as well who are not like them and are in fact, sometimes their opposites, though they often try their best to hide it. It is although on rare occasion, a horrifying sight to see the afflictions the astartes of the Gloam Strikers suffer from. The gene-seed mutation rate for the Gloam Strikers is about thirty percent of each bach, mutations often varying from a faulty occulobe requiring a brother to wear constant eye protection, to speech disabilities, and rare depression. They posses a great intellect in a few special few, those who show interest in machines as well, just like in any other chapter, are sent to the Mechanicum to become Techmarines. The general mood of the Gloam Striker space marine emanates a common despondency and severe distrust towards outsiders who are not like them. They are rude and prefer to keep to themselves, and receiving unwanted and unwarranted assistance can in some cases, infuriate them and cut their quiet lonesome moods. Their lineage to the Sons of Antaeus has given them a natural lesser durability to most damage, the drawbacks however, are a great cost. Their depressed characters, quiet and lonesome minds, and quickness to fiery temper and rage despite their generally docile nature makes them highly anti-social. This is why their company and squad regimentation and organization has developed a culture of such familial bondage. Each squad is assigned a Sergeant, often called “Orange Helms” because of the orange pain on their helmets’ face masks. Sergeants take orders from company Captains who wear crimson helmets, sometimes with white stripes to denote if they have had previous experiences with the mechanicus, and captains respond to the Gloam Striker Enforcer, sometimes called the “Commandant,” the “Lord Commander,” or the “Honorable Preeminent.” The Enforcer is the right hand of their Chapter Master, acting as his words and will. Each Company as well has a great warrior and berserker who is crowned the “Distinguished” Captain, there have only been three, the third who is still alive, and has been in battle since M.40, is Darvius (Darv-eye-us) Orlog. Distinguished Captains or “Honorable Captains” bear the cloak of the previous Distinguished Captain, who had in his life before his passage into the Emperor’s Great Hall, handed it down towards his favored pupil to inherit his honorary title. Their helmets are also painted golden as well. The Distinguished Captain additionally acts as the Chapter’s official champion. These ties of brotherhood has given rise to inner chapter brotherhoods and occult societies that each worship the emperor of mankind in their own way, sort of like temples or lodges. The most notable and rumored of these secretive elite organizations amongst the chapter is the Order of Night, which is rumored to be the elite task force made up of Sternguard Veterans who have served dutifully within the Deathwatch and have come home to their chapter, there being only three so far in chapter history. Their armor is painted completely black except for their shining silver pauldron and chapter pauldron ensign, and their Arnisian Bear robes, which they had to kill and skin and make themselves as an initiation into the Order of the Night. They are assigned to “Lesser Champions” who with this entourage named the Cern, wander the galaxy performing brave and bold deeds to spread the good name of their chapter. The Lesser Champions comprise of three battle hardened Gloam Strikers whose names and records were stricken from their Fortress Monastery’s histories, so that they will do their duty on the merit of their own strength and glory. None of them have yet to return. The current chapter champions have not been heard of for nearly five hundred years since they departed on their first crusade since 409.M41, it is believed the Cern has been lost. Because of their low density, this is seen with much worryment and grievance within their numbers, as they struggle with recruitment and as such their numbers slowly dwindle. In consequence of this, the push for Gloam Strikers to survive has strengthened their will, and they will fight to the very last marine if their squads or platoons are slaughtered, not in the hopes to avoid shame from retreat, which no Space Marine ever does without good reason, but in the often vain but glorious attempt to distract and break apart enemy units and lines for as long as possible so that other units could go unseen either in exfiltration, or in secret espionage. In these brave and suicidal acts of glory, the Gloam Strikers have embraced in conjunction with their chapter cult of death preparation, their death as a whole chapter and this pushes them to achieve as much as possible until their expected deaths in battle. A drive to create, preserve, compile, and conserve pushes them towards acts of haughty engagements towards forces much larger than themselves become shows of force and ingenuity, giving them a strong belief of self reliance and the aid of any outside source is to them a weakness to their own character and a slash towards obtaining the full glory they themselves would acquire if they were not assisted by others, but sometimes begrudgingly accepting of such assistance, they adapt to the circumstances and move on to see brighter days while they are counting them down. Many inherited relics and wargear items that the marines gather from their mentors and superior officers consist of ancient, infinitely repaired and maintained Heresy-era and even Great Crusade-era lion-faced pauldrons, slabs of custom made adamantium plating on their pauldrons, to the gifting of trophies long preserved from their chapter monastery's Reliquary, such as ancient and famed chapter power swords, and scrolls and prayer passed down from the arcane knowledge of their occult worship societies. These mostly are not in the rare occasions of such extremely valorous objects being bestowed upon those who truly have earned them, and most chapter wide inheritance gifts are made up of skulls of Tyranids or Ork skulls slain, ones who have given fierce battle and resistance. Their nature to scavenge wrecked vehicles and battlefields has left a very small few in great occasion to happen upon items of extreme importance and wealth to the chapter, such as that being Sergeant Aoghand Dysmas (Ow-gand Dis-mus) of the third platoon first company wields the Saxton, an ancient and repaired power sword that was wielded once by the Chapter Master, Hamr Ghul. The handle of Saxton is adorned with golden runes, saying the name of the sword in the written language of the people of Arn, Ogm (Oghm, like the Irish glyph alphabet). This holy relic was recovered from an ancient, obliterated wreckage adrift in their system left behind from the first days of the chapter’s formation, and the story of its creation. Recent Events In the closing years of the 41st Millennium, the massive, galaxy-wide tear in reality known as the Great Rift has cut off all access to the Astronomican, and it is not known if the chapter, now spread far to thinly across the galaxy, can ever relocate, or, if there are any Gloam Strikers left alive. The chapter’s first company, which has a platoon of terminators in it, has been lost to the void, and the cherished armor along with. Now, Arn is separated from the rest of the stars outside its system, and waits for the day when the Great Rift closes again. Notable Campaigns The Gloam Strikers have no notable campaigns as they were trapped behind the Cicatrix Maledictum before their rumored Chapter Champion was to return and bring word of a holy crusade to be undertaken. Chapter Homeworld Arn System , verdant death world and Chapter Homeworld of the Gloam Strikers.]] The star system of Arn consists of three other bodies outside of the single planet closest to the star there, Luh, which lays just in frontal edge of the habitable zone, that being Arn.The home world of Arn is a treacherous and dangerous swamp land of countless trees, inky black air, and hostile lifeforms that would test even the hardest of Adeptus Astartes, but the creatures are the least of concern. The air is unbreathable even by Astartes lungs due to the fact it is primarily chlorine and sodium based, and less than ten percent oxygen. The chemicals in the watery mud and the small rivers that run for miles in windy, nonsensical patterns, lead those who follow them lost and into the heart of the forest's darkness. Despite fungi and plants that emit infrared radiation, insectoid monsters that burrow in the hundreds in massive hives that span the world underground, city sized volcanic craters and caverns that open up underfoot and forests so thick not even vehicles can pass through normally, the canopy of these forests are safe and make many a hideout for criminals that have escaped Arnisia and set up bases of operation that are often the target of Gloam Strikers initiates on their test of proving themselves worthy for supplies and the mere fun of bloodletting. Occasionally the sun will break through the red skyline and unleash its ultraviolet flares on the spots of vegetation and burn it into a circle of dust. Besides these hostile conditions, they are ample grounds for training Astartes in the basic skills of stealth and survival. Beyond this world, two gas giants and the world of Stellis, a minor forge world owned by the Adeptus Mechanicus, drift slowly and calmly. Classified as a jungle/death world though much unlike Catachan, the sky of Arn is constantly covered by a thick, inky and blackened cloud layer that shrouds out most of the incoming sunlight, therefore making the surface of the planet a moist, shrouded world. The eternal darkness that clouds the world has left for the fauna and flora of the planet to be bioluminescent and nocturnally based. For the normal human, it would be as if the night was moonless and the barely visible environment would be unable to navigate without additional light sources. This is because most of the bioluminescence of the animalia and plant life is transmitted through infrared light, nullifying thermal vision to be impossible to use. The air of Arn under the black cloud layer which covers the entirety of the planet is hazardous and hot, unlike the cooling ground underneath it. It is filled with chlorine and trace amounts of sodium, and requires rebreathers or some forms of air filtration to allow even astartes to take in bare minimum amounts of oxygen. The dense coverage of forest makes travel throughout the planet hard for large groups of individuals, and because of this most of the larger animals of Arn tunnel underneath the ground, steps often lead to pothole formations. The trees are covered in thick moss that releases infrared wave radiation, filling the air with intense heat. This “Brimstone Moss” recycles bacteria with the acidic properties of the atmosphere and give off infrared as waste products. To add to the already unpleasant nature of Arn, greenhouse effect from the clouds that hold in carbon dioxide released from the plants at the canopy of the forests heats the air of the jungle to a point that it would singe the skin in the summer. The water of Arn forms minuscule rivers and streams that collect across the entire surface of its three continents, and collects in the massive roots of trees. These cover near every ten square feet of Arn and are commonplace to quickly evaporate and form areas of boiling steam that kills everything in its path. Several lakes across the surface of the continents are interconnected by massive caves that pool the water in large underground chambers. The ocean of Arn is a slimy, oily sea, slugged by the contents of the air molecules being trapped in air bubbles. Nothing is able to live within its inhospitable cocktail. The only human settlement of Arn is the Hive City of Arnisia, of which its walls and gleaming, ivory spires rise far above the black polluted clouds towards the bright, cool, blue sky. The sun of Arn bathes the city in a sterilizing white gold light which shimmers like a diamond off of the harsh glass and adamantium towers, golden archways, and quartz statues that adorn the chapter's fortress monastery which sits atop the highest spire of Arnisia, shining like an iron citadel among a metropolis of rocky snow-like buildings that are piled atop one another without mercy. The city is painted white and light colors as too cool it from the harsh rays which blast it constantly with desert heat, the dry air above the clouds however is fresh and clean. The atmosphere itself allows cool winds to give some comfortable breathing room for the rich nobility who rule without thought or mercy over their workers who are numberless. Above these, only the most aristocratic and talented merchants and artists could afford. Below the clouds the slime of the city in their billions toil and sweat and bleed ceaselessly to produce for their overlords the gleaming rich architecture and materials required to construct more of the city to accommodate its growing population. The base materials are brought in from Stellis, and any and all who are given the chance, run to the forge world to escape the dark, harsh environment that encapsulates them all, from the depths of the underhive to the deepest mines, scum from all corners run to the Mechanicum, despite their harsh nature being conservative, the life of being a servant is much preferable than that of being less than a slave to the aristocracy of Arn. The pollution exasperated from the high chimneys tirelessly sputtering out smoke and other gases clout the surrounding area with an unbreathable air and smog underneath the already blackened clouds, so most of the people there who are not trapped in the terrible underhive don heavy duty gas masks and cumbersome air tanks which are rationed. The city walls are harshly guarded from constant attack by a feral ork band that struggles itself to survive on the planet surface, and an insect horde of monstrous creatures that hive throughout the planet. The planet defense force is a heavily experienced and fortified presence that are experts at night fighting amongst the walls and surrounding areas of them. Although hardened, the guard there are scavengers and do not have an exact uniform, being known to have the potential of selfishness and a hoarding attitude except when in the presence of their kindred. The culture of Arn is very tribalistic. Large families ranging into the hundreds sleep, eat, and live together in large housing blocks within Arnisia, each block contains anywhere from one hundred to one thousand people depending on how rich the Block Lord is able to fund. These Block Lords, usually wealthy tradesmen who employ these poor families, who in the long years of existing in this constant state of working have built themselves a sort of inherited blood right to jobs in a caste system, find work and contract out their services, or families, to all sorts of menial labor, from working various positions within the ten manufactorums that range from the middle upper hive to the acidic sludge lakes at the bottom of the underhive, where mutants and gangers are sometimes the least of the worker’s worries. The Block Lords also sell off these members if they see fit into slavery without question, for if any rebellion is sensed by them, as in Arnesian tradition now, entire families can be sold off and separated forever in the great vastness of the lower hive to other Black Lords. This is practiced more or less, however, to keep the genepool fresh in the Hive, and cruelty can be seen as a virtue by the higher ranking societies in the city as a necessary cruelty to prevent the degeneration of their people, in a sense. If block members are orphaned, they are generally either thrown out to the PDF, or sold as pleasure slaves to the reigning elite, where either they will be clasped eternally to the outside of the spires until they starve with chains wrapping around their scarred, burnt and naked bodies tied to the harshly boiling white gold surfaces of the high spires and towers which reflect the sunlight like mirrors in the highest extants of the planet’s atmosphere, or die from sun poisoning, or are forced the rest of their lives to become man servants or maids to the wealthy elite and artists. Art is prized in Arnisia as many people here are born to the machine and do not contain many skills outside of mechanical operation. Individualism is rewarded, of course, only to the upper caste, and is punished in the workers, often leading to their families being sold off and mixed into other housing blocks. It is common competition among the elite to chain as many people to the outside of their gleaming pearlescent spires to show their wealth and power over their people. The people of Arn, or Arnians, descend from an ancient human colony that settled this world ever since the Great Crusade took place, as a forward outpost for the Imperium then to further colonization into the dangerous reaches of the Halo Stars. After the Heresy cut them off as more important local assets were obtained by both scouting traitor and loyalist forces, the people of Arn were forced to fend for themselves. After the third generation the people of Arn were little more than raving, near blind, mad, and inbred, needing surviving archeo-tec torch lights and lanterns fueled by human and animal fat to illuminate their way. The various tribes in their hundreds aligned themselves in semi-clans that would grow once families intermarried. Each clan was ruled by a warlord, who commanded over several chieftains each assigned their own tribes. The meak and unworthy man-peasants incapable of hunting or fighting were often either sacrificed to the sun, which the people came to worship whenever it came poking out from the black poisonous sky that scowled the people down below each day but opened up on extremely rare instances. The men who could only hunt were gifted with wooden spears to hunt with and torches, while the hunting band, called in their language, a Cern, was often handed down by the chieftain his own archeotech weapon to keep the others in line, often either stub guns or even chainswords. Warlords were the only ones allowed, in Arnian culture, to carry warbows, and as such each warlord’s bow was a sign of his dominance over the territory commanded. Cerns often hunted in dangerous areas, where the massive insects and dangerous monsters that lurk the shadowy realms provide ample challenge for the hunters who often die. Lesser Champions of the Gloam Strikers are given only bows to hunt the Arnian Bear, the largest and most dangerous creatures that inhabit the wilds around Arnisia. Even when they do successfully collect enough to eat, hunters eat the last in the tribe, the women, and warriors eat first. Most women in the Arnian clans only wed and reproduced with warriors and often the orphaned girls and women were enslaved to either the concubines of the warlords, or sacrificed to the sun god, named by them Luh, by being sent into the forest without a light source to die. Similarly, each chieftain and warlord near his death, would end his own life in the same fashion. The darkness was given godhood in their culture as well, and it was named Morgon (More-gone). Discovery In the year 300.M39, an imperial expeditionary fleet being safeguarded by a theorized Sons of Antaeus transport detachment, happened upon the System of Arn. After surveying and cataloguing the planet, a scouting detachment from the space marine transport ship made planetfall. After discovering and performing multiple tests on the humans found there it was determined that there was little chaos infection and no mutations within their ranks. For a time Arn was left alone with only a few Adeptus Ministorum outposts set on slowly converting the local populace. When the expeditionary fleet returned from their patrol in the year 402.M39, the entirety of all the clans and tribes were united under the Ecclesiastical leadership of Missionary-Priest Jabocus Arinian, who had been the product of the fully integrated Ministorum populace that intermarried with the tribes after earning their trust. Jabocus completely annihilated all the temples, worship sites, and idols constructed by the old chiefs and warlords. These men were either forced to convert to the Imperial Creed, or fed to the forest. A lesser chieftain from the Midnight Hunters tribe of Arn, named Artax Hellgrim, had personally converted himself under the missionary’s watch and had been appointed Divine Magistrate and Minister of Arn, and, using the enslaved tribes under the crushing power of the stationed ministorum crusader force that was given over command to him as to show that the Imperium trusted his decisions, though they never truly did under his direct command, like Jacobus, crowned himself King of Arn and was directly influenced by Jabocus. He had built a mighty walled city and named it Arnisia. Barbican - Fortress-Monastery Forcing the various tribes to relocate and toil under him, lest they be convicted of heresy and either be tortured to death, or sent to the forest without food, tools, and clothing, made his tribe a royal family, and the Midnight Hunters earned their title as being the ruling noble house presiding in Arnisia. Over the time the populace of Arn had stayed, they had used crude filtration masks to breath on Arn, from archeotech masks for the warlords, to animal guts for the peasants. Eventually the people of Arn’s sight adapted naturally to the dark, but the light from the star ships’ engines when they had returned sent many of them blind, these blind ones were formed into a covenant with the Ministorum and formed the first religious order on the planet, the Convent of Darkness, and was the direct connection to the Ecclesiarchy from Arn, their justification that the engine burn of the starships of the Holy Imperium directly connected them for their experience from laying eyes on their technology, and who helped established the Gloam Strikers from a mysterious organization of astartes as a Chapter in the 405.M39. Today the Order only recruits from the Underhive which house blind workers found there. They exist in one of the highest spires and act as gatekeepers to the entrance of the Gloam Strikers Fortress Monastery's Barbican. The Barbican is an armored elevator that uplifts to the Grand Hall, which in itself is another even grander elevator that leads the Great Hall at the top of the spire. The Great Hall, however, is the actual front gate to the Fortress Monastery, and is guarded by the blind and silent Dark Covenant guards, who see with implants, or by sensing vibrations. They wear white robes and black covers over their faces. The Grand Hall is coated in obsidian and glass, the inner decorum is reminiscent of the dark forest below. Wavy vines and asymmetrical figures representing the cave paintings of yore, when man and beast was equal on this world, encrusted with gold and clasped in marble, depicted ancient tales of revelling and glory in the heroes of the mythologically historical past. Large stained glass windows showing victorious heroes of the chapter’s past ordain all who see them in rainbows of color. The Grand Hall is decorated with countless carpets and illustrious sitting areas spread over a great distance. A separate segment of bare metal was excluded solely for unit movement, behind a thin paper wall that arose until the eye couldn’t see to its top, as it extended along with the elevator to the Great Hall, thousands and thousands of meters upwards, illustrations and paintings are illuminated with candles and torches from behind giving the illuminations a holy lighting. Behind this paper was a drab staircase that went all the way up and down, and was used only by the chapter when guests were appearing, or by acolytes to let them build their stamina and strength. The Great hall was plated from the inside with gold, glass, and hematite, the floor tiled with cracked obsidian. Lining the long walkway to a large pedestal shows the countless figures and statues of great heroes from Arn’s short history, separate from the chapter’s own figures. From here a Scriptorium, and entrance to everywhere else can be found, outside of the Fortress Monastery, as it is available to guest use, guests for the chapter however, had to have been very important figures within imperial society, for not even the nobles of Arnisia could enter. Separate glass archways for chapter use were carved straight from volcanic streams of lava from Arnisia’s volcanoes, where guests cannot see them in the darkness above them, gave off a radiance and beauty to astartes eyes. Around the outside was lining the various defense lasers and outer perimeter guard stations, spires that kept close watch over the six launcher pads and two shuttle silos, led a constant vigil and watch over the sapphire skies above. The chapter solitorium was a singular tall spire inaccessible to all, other than through the means of aerial transportation. Here a domed stone ceiling exposes the meditative to the merciless sun and arid air, the inside totally coated in black paint and obsidian, making the temperature there intense even for Astartes to withstand for a time. Here the Penetorium is also located, where the heat was used as torture for non-astartes trespassers. Despite their seclusion, the space marines of their chapter hold one holiday dear to their hearts. Every three hundred years the Gloam Strikers gather in their monastery and here they feast and then slumber for ten days, after these ten days they hunt in the dark forests around them, bringing their food to the dark belly of the underhive and middle hive to feed to poor workers there, and then they recruit from the hardiest and toughest they find there. They who are in campaign, or missing, are mourned with the dead, and given rites of glorification within the chapter in Reclusiarch led ceremonies with the various secret societies of the chapter, who show their heads and reveal themselves to new recruits who are attending their first "Mercy Feast." Due to them recruiting every three hundred years, this leaves their scouts to train longer and harder. Each tactical squad of Gloam Strikers comes with one scout under the direct command of the sergeant appointed. Each company’s Captain is appointed two chapter servants to act as his squires, helping communicate orders and serving as his watch, prepare his food, clean and maintain his gear, and carry his knowledge in large tomes. They also carry arms to protect themselves. The gloam strikers have a put together astartes fleet that gets their units where they need to get going, consisting of ancient ships gathered and outfitted for war. The greatest ship in their shoddy small fleet however, is their most valuable one, the once derelict cargo ship now named the “Glorious Ancestry” is just such an example of the Gloam Strikers scavenging and refitting gear to suit their needs. It is here, that the Enforcer of the chapter sits and directs his chapter when in war and sends the commands of the Chapter Master Hamr Ghul, the first Gloam Striker who sits in total seclusion except for when the Mercy Feast comes to the world, out to the warriors of the chapter across the galaxy. Chapter Beliefs The chapter falls under a Monastic/Totemic culture of both religious zeal and hero worship, some hold the Emperor as a warrior-hero, philosopher king, or a mere man to be looked up to. Though they do carry trinkets and wristbands with the totemic symbols of their ancient tribe, they now adhere to creeds of their lodges and their cultural ceremonies. Chapter Organisation Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed Deathwatch Service Notable Gloam Strikers Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Gloam Strikers primarily wear dark gray coloured battle-plate (chest guard, armorials, arms, upper legs, face and backpack). The rest of the helmet, backpack vents, body glove and upper arms are green in colour. The belt, elbow guards, mid-riff, greaves (lower legs), sabatons (feet), back pack joints and right poleyn (knee guard) are black in colour. The shoulder pauldron trim, face mask grill, studs and torso decorations are gold in colour. The left poleyn is khaki in colour. The white coloured squad specialty symbol (Veteran, Tactical, Assault and Devastator) indicates squad type a battle-brother is assigned to. A white coloured Roman numeral on the left poleyn indicates company number a battle-brother is assigned to, while the Roman numeral on the right poley indicates squad number. Chapter Badge The Gloam Strikers Chapter badge is a stylised, black coloured breaching shield with a white coloured cog centered upon it. This symbol is typically displayed upon a small grey coloured livery shield on a battle-brother's right shoulder pauldron. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Gloam Strikers Feel free to add your own About the Gloam Strikers Gallery File:Assault Marine.png|Brother Amaridius Dyno, Assault Marine of the 2nd Company, 3rd Assault Squad File:Brother_Ekidius_Smasch_2.png|Brother Ekidius Smash, Veteran Tactical Brother of the 2nd Company, 7th Squad Videos Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:25th Founding